pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Aquane Region locations (Enigma Shadow)
The Aquane Region is the region where the events of Pokémon XD^3: The Waves of Truth take place. Eastern Beach Little is on the eastern beach, which stretches from the southeastern tip of Aquane to the end of the Cocoa Jungle in the northeast. It is where Rich, Anabel and Olivia washed ashore at the beginning of the story, and where they first met the Pokémon Ranger, Jack "Jackie" Walker. Important People: Jack Walker (Pokémon Ranger) ---- Floria Town Floria Town is the town nearest the eastern beach, and the location of both Rosemary's lab and the Ranger Base Jackie works for. It is a verdant place, having earned its name due to the flowery surroundings bordering it. A Pokémon Contest was held here, which Anabel won. The Leader of Jackie's Ranger Base, Mason, was kidnapped from here by Enigma Shadow. Important People: Rosemary, Judy (Ranger Base director), Elita (Assisting Ranger), Ein, Venus ---- Cocoa Jungle A huge expanse of palm trees and wild plants, the Cocoa Jungle covers much of the Aquane continent. It is home to many countless numbers of species of plants and Pokémon, and thus is protected by the Rangers of Floria Town. Cocoa Jungle Relic The Cocoa Jungle Relic is an ancient, run-down temple dating back to the Pokélantis Empire. It is filled with mysterious crystals and is where the first part of the Book of Pokélantis was recovered. Important People: Eusine ---- Okka Town A small town not far from Floria Town. The only real landmarks here are the Postmaster's Office, where all the mail of the Aquane Region is sorted, and the main street of shopping in the town's center. Important People: Harland (mayor), Postmaster ---- Styler Lab A small, nondescript Enigma Shadow outfit on the abandoned land past Okka Town. It was here that early testing on the Shadow Styler took place. Important People: Lovrina ---- Rindo City Rindo City is the biggest city in the Aquane Region. Home to the Battle Studio---a Go-Rock Frontier facility as well as the television and radio station for the entire continent---as well as the headquarters building of Sigil Securities, the city is the technology centerpiece for the Aquane Region. A tram is also accessible here to take trainers to Battle Mountain just outside the city. Battle Studio The second (or first for some challengers) stop on the Go-Rock Frontier circuit, the Battle Studio also serves as the television and radio service for all of Aquane. From here, popular television programs like the Gardenia Morning Program and The Silver Zephyr are transmitted along with radio channels covering all sorts of music genres. Important People: Lisa (Reporter, Studio Master), Gardenia ---- Battle Mountain For most trainers, Battle Mountain is the first challenge on the road to the Go-Rock Frontier championship. As the name implies, it is a craggy mountain. Those wishing to challenge its master and sole resident, Lyesainer, have two choices of reaching the peak---most take the tram from Rindo City up, while a few hardy challengers hike the entire way. At the top is the arena used for battles and Lyesainer's home, and little else. The battles conducted here are five-on-five single battles played in rounds. Both trainers must switch Pokémon at the end of each round and the first two win three of five rounds is the victor. Important People: Lyesainer (Mountain Master) ---- Iron Temple The Iron Temple is, as the name implies, an ancient temple, located just outside Rindo City. It is where Rich first encountered the Aura Crystal Legendaries when he fought to protect Metistyl. Important People: Byron ---- Allergia Gardens Positioned between Rindo City and Passho City, the Allergia Gardens are a spectacular landmark in the Aquane Region. Originally, they were built to serve a dual purpose: they were the court gardens of the Pokélantis Emperor, but they also acted as a maze to condemn anyone the Emperor felt deserved it to waste away lost within them. In the current day, it served to protect a treasure, the Crimson Diamond. ---- Payapa Village Payapa Village is a small town located between Rindo City and Passho City, past the Allergia Gardens. There is little notable in the town, other than its Pokémon Contest Hall. It was here that Rich witnessed Paul's crushing defeat at the hands of the mysterious Satsukoro. Category:Regions Category:Locations